Pokemon:Arceus Rising
by MasochisticMarshmallow
Summary: A new generation of legendaries have been born. Years have passed since Ash had met Arceus and now two legendary fillies shall rise. Join Allison, daughter of Arceus, and her older sister, Arcuri, as they uncover the secrets of the whole pokemon species and stop an omen from destroying the universe. Bad summary...sorry! Read and review!


**Author's note- Hey everyone! It's my first fanfic here on :'D I'm so happy. I'm really new at this so please bear with me. Or…however you spell that "bear" part LOL. Anyway, enjoy!**

-Arceus' POV-

Watching the golden sunset fall, I sat on the lush green grass of these hills. Clouds lightly covered the atmosphere, making the maroon sky look heavenly. I couldn't help but think, "Oh what a pity….I'm sitting here watching the sun fall, when really, I should be looking for my daughters right now,". I looked down at the city and observed the cars going by, with the wind blowing through my fur, and heard all the noises emitted from the humans. I shifted into my anthro form and walked down the hill and into the city. I wondered to myself where my own daughter, Allison, was. Same with Arcuri…my eldest daughter. She had to be somewhere here. I just needed to follow her scent. I may have been in my anthro form, but that doesn't mean all of my natural powers have disappeared.

-Allison's POV-

The clouds blanketed the sky with their soft, white fluffiness. Arcuri and I had bought some green tea from a local café in Nova City. The cold air brushed against my fur as I breathed out softly. I could see my own breath and my hands…er…I mean, hooves, felt almost frozen. I was wearing a thick black jacket with maroon fluff around the edges of my hood, black jeans, and dark russet snow boots. It was just THAT cold outside. I was glad to know I wasn't the only one wearing all of this snow wear. My sister, Arcuri, and a couple other people around me were wearing warm clothes as well.

I stared at my hot tea and biscuits for a good amount of time and asked my older sister, Arcuri, "….Do you think Daddy is hiding any secrets from us?...".

"I don't think so. He's not really that type of guy. Lighten up, Ally! Dad will tell us anything he feels…even if it's incredibly awkward," Arcuri replied as she chuckled.

"I don't know…but he's been acting a little strange lately…just yesterday, he was pacing back and forth, murmuring to himself."

"Well, whatever it is…it's probably just Dad being himself with stressing out on how to moderate the whole world and stuff. It's no big deal, Allison."

I laid back on my chair and looked at the cold, fall sky. Heck, it was only fall, but it already felt like mid-winter. It seems like Daddy wants it colder this year. Just last summer, he screwed up with the sun's pinpoint orbit for the Earth and everyone ended up having to live through the summer's blistering heat. I didn't blame Daddy though. He has a lot of work to do in just one day…he takes care of my sister and I…looks out for the humans, makes sure the planets are aligned, watches the weather, and so on. I love how Daddy's really hard working. It just shows how humble and caring he is for everyone and everything in this world…his world. I begin to realize again that I'm THE daughter of Arceus…the Original Arceus. He was the one who created the pokemon world. My world. I heard there are other worlds too…but, he's never really talked to me about it. I also wondered how others look upon me and my sister, Arcuri. We must be famous. No…I can't be THAT famous. My sister, Arcuri, can. I know I can be a total Daddy's Girl sometimes but…the real Daddy's Girl is my older sister, Arcuri, even though she doesn't act like one. She acts as if she's my mother more than a sister, but I don't mind. As I sink into my thoughts, I see a dark shadow loom over me. I look back up and see Daddy looking down at my face with delight.

"Well, how was your day off, girls?", he asks us.

"It was fine. We went shopping, hung out with a couple friends, and now….here we are, having green tea and biscuits," Arcuri giggles.

"Yeah, Daddy! It was really fun," I add as I blow warm air onto my hooves. It was getting colder outside by the minute.

"Shall we go home now?," my Daddy asked again.

"Alright. Let's go, Allison!", I hear my older sister say as I get up from my chair. I had already finished eating my tea and biscuit and resume my day by discarding the plastic cup into the trash can.

"I'm coming, guys!", I say. As we walk back home, I suddenly see the whole sky growing more golden than blue.

"Well, this isn't normal….Daddy? Are you doing this?", I ask, worriedly. He looks up at the atmosphere and the smile on his face fades away as he observes it more.

"Allison….Arcuri…..RUN," he demands.


End file.
